


Магическое вмешательство

by Vivenn, wtfsb16



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivenn/pseuds/Vivenn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfsb16/pseuds/wtfsb16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые люди упрямы настолько, что помочь им способна только магия</p>
            </blockquote>





	Магическое вмешательство

**Название:** Магическое вмешательство  
**Автор:** WTF Skip Beat 2016  
**Бета:** WTF Skip Beat 2016  
**Размер:** мини, 2 261 слово  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** child!Тсуруга Рен, child!Могами Кьёко, Такарада Лори, Такарада Мария, Котонами Канаэ  
**Категория:** гет  
**Жанр:** романс, de-aged  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Краткое содержание:** Некоторые люди упрямы настолько, что помочь им способна только магия.  
**Размещение:** После деанона - только со ссылкой на автора.  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Skip Beat 2016 - "Магическое вмешательство"

Единственным волшебством, в которое верил Такарада Лори, было чудесной силой любви. К обычной же магии он относился весьма скептически и считал её хорошо отработанными трюками фокусников. Только поэтому он поддерживал забавное хобби своей внучки. 

Но его привычная картина мира разбилась вдребезги, когда Рен прямо у него на глазах превратился в ребенка.

То есть буквально! 

Секунду назад напротив него сидел взрослый самодостаточный мужчина, и Лори не успел даже глазом моргнуть, как тот стал мальчиком лет десяти.

Кабинет Лори всегда был самым безопасным местом для переговоров, а из свидетелей были только он сам и удивленно вскинувший бровь Себастьян, в верности которого Лори никогда не сомневался. Но ситуация всё ещё была настоящей катастрофой. Потому что в свои десять Тсуруга Рен был еще невинным Хизури Куоном.

Куон же всей трагедии ситуации явно не ощущал. Он тряхнул белобрысой головой и начал удивленно озираться по сторонам, а потом повернулся к самому Лори.

— Босс? Где это я? А где папа?

Лори внутренне застонал. Кажется, мальчик не обладал воспоминаниями Рена, и это упрощало и усложняло задачу одновременно.

Лори прочистил горло и постарался взять себя в руки. Уж на детские-то уши он без труда сможет навешать нужной лапши.

— Он сейчас на съемках, Куон-кун. Поэтому ты пока побудешь со мной, — и, возможно, Лори даже и не врал, просто съемки эти проходили где-то в Штатах, о чём ребенку знать было совершенно необязательно. — Ты не возражаешь?

Куон нахмурился, но отрицательно покачал головой. Он явно расстроился, что отец не взял его с собой, но не спорил. 

— В этом кабинете ты можешь делать всё, что захочешь. Только не выходи за его пределы, договорились?

— Ладно.

Хороший мальчик.

Куон почти сразу направился к огромному окну и пораженно ахнул, увидев открывающийся вид.

Лори тяжело вздохнул. Ему срочно нужно было проанализировать ситуацию и придумать план.

Разумеется, если он хотел жить, то в первую очередь должен был поставить в известность Хизури. Если Джулия спустя какое-то время сама выяснит, что с её драгоценным сыном что-то случилось, она, не раздумывая, освежует Лори, даже если тот и косвенно не был причастен к случившемуся. 

Кроме того, Куон сейчас находился в том замечательном возрасте, когда еще не игнорировал родителей в попытке найти себя самого, и было просто жестоко держать тех в неведении. Так что, кроме всего прочего, Лори должен был подготовиться к внеплановому визиту звезд мирового масштаба.

Он продумывал уже третий запасной план по сохранению анонимности семьи Хизури, когда в дверь кабинета очень громко постучали. Лори подобрался. Немногие люди были способны без проблем пройти мимо его секретаря, а значит, вопрос был действительно важным. 

— Куон, — тихо позвал Лори, и тот сразу же обернулся, — у меня посетитель. Но он не должен увидеть тебя. Можешь пока спрятаться вон там? — он указал на мини-комнату отдыха. Куон недоверчиво на него посмотрел, но, не споря, пошел в указанном направлении. И как только из этого послушного мальчика мог вырасти такой оболтус?

В дверь снова постучались. На этот раз настойчивее.

— Мо! У Вас отвратительные шутки, Такарада-тайчо! — раздался возмущенный голос, стоило только Себастьяну открыл дверь.

— У Вас какие-то проблемы, Котонами-кун?

Та раздраженно фыркнула и передернула плечами, и Лори обратил, наконец, внимание на её спутницу. Котонами крепко держала за руку испуганную девочку лет семи. Лори даже привстал со своего места, чтобы внимательнее её разглядеть, и ребенок испуганно втянул голову в плечи. Было видно, что лишь крепко сжимающая ладонь Котонами удерживала её от побега.

— Кто это?

— Вы мне скажите, — фыркнула Котонами. 

Лори окончательно сбился с толку.

— Могу Вас заверить, что в последние дни не устраивал никаких розыгрышей, Котонами-кун. Так почему бы Вам не объяснить, что именно произошло?

Это заявление немного сбило с неё спесь. Она прикусила губу, пытаясь скрыть растерянность. А потом вновь посмотрела на девочку и нахмурилась.

— Мы с Кьёко были в комнате отдела «Люби меня». Я отвернулась, чтобы достать кое-что из своего шкафчика. А когда повернулась обратно, на месте Кьёко сидела эта девочка.

— Точно там, где сидела Могами-кун? – переспросил Лори.

— Точно там.

Лори титаническим усилием подавил желание хватиться за голову. Сейчас он должен был быть спокоен. Или хотя бы казаться таковым. 

Краем глаза он заметил, как не нуждающийся в распоряжениях Себастьян выскользнул из кабинета, чтобы позаботиться о записях с камер видеонаблюдения.

Лори снова посмотрел на девочку и уже не мог отрицать, как много общих черт та имела с Могами-кун. Конечно же, если бы он лично не стал свидетелем превращения Куона в ребенка, он бы искал более рациональное объяснение. Но сейчас он просто знал, что перед ним действительно маленькая Могами Кьёко. 

Лори нахмурился. Таких совпадений быть не могло. Так неужели это эпидемия? Нужно было срочно выяснить, какими продуктами питались эти двое, и какие места они вместе посещали. 

Под его серьезным взглядом Могами испуганно пискнула и постаралась спрятаться за спиной Котонами, и Лори мысленно дал себе подзатыльник. Девочка же, скорее всего, тоже потеряла память и очутилась в совершенно незнакомом ей месте, окруженная непонятными взрослыми.

— Могами-чан, — позвал Лори максимально ласковым голосом.

— Я вас не знаю!

Лори готов был поклясться, что та сдерживала слезы из последних сил. 

Стоящая рядом с ней Котонами удивленно вскинула бровь, но не стала комментировать.

— Могами-чан, обещаю, тебя никто не обидит.

Та замотала головой.

— Могами-чан… — вновь попытался Лори, но его перебил пораженный голос Куона.

— Кьёко-чан!

Та резко вскинула голову и, наконец, дала волю слезам.

— Ко-о-орн! 

Не раздумывая, она вырвала руку из хватки пораженной Котонами и бросилась к нему. Сам же Куон встретил её на полпути. 

Лори изумленно смотрел, как маленькая Могами цеплялась за Куона, как за спасательный круг. Тот же тихо гладил её по голове, успокаивая.

Дети явно узнали друг друга. Но если они лишились всех взрослых воспоминаний, то… они были знакомы в детстве?

***

Даже не смотря на наличие большого количества племянников, Котонами Канаэ довольно плохо умела ладить с детьми. И именно поэтому новое задание от Такарады не привело её в дикий восторг. Пока тот в попытке выяснить, не случилось ли «подобного неприятного инцидента» с кем-нибудь ещё, обзванивал всех работников компании, талантов и их менеджеров, Канаэ должна была приглядеть за ребятнёй.

К счастью, детишки оказались вполне спокойными и самодостаточными. 

Когда же в попытке окончательно успокоить маленькую Кьёко мальчик заверил её, что всё хорошо, потому что он лично знает этого дядю, так как тот был боссом его отца, а та с искренним недоумением поинтересовалась, почему «королю эльфов» пришлось на кого-то работать, Канаэ начала думать, что возможно перед ней была действительно Могами Кьёко. Потому что только её подруга так искренне верила в сказки.

А ещё только детская версия её подруги могла так самозабвенно рассказывать о своём обожаемом «принце Шо-чане». 

И Какаэ должна была отдать должное выдержке мальчика. В конце концов, все это время тот внимательно слушал Кьёко и лишь изредка незаметно для той морщился, показывая свое недовольство. Хотя, видимо, и его терпение не было безграничным.

— Кьёко-чан, — мальчик отложил карандаш, которым до этого разрисовывал один из неудачных (по мнению Такарады) сценариев, и посмотрел на неё слишком внимательным для ребенка взглядом. — Я понимаю, что Шо-чан всегда будет для тебя принцем. Но может быть, в твоей сказке найдется место и для меня? Например… ты позволишь мне стать твоим рыцарем, Кьёко-чан? 

Покрасневшая девочка робко кивнула в ответ, и Канаэ хмыкнула. У этого паренька получалось найти подход к Кьёко куда лучше, чем у другого явно влюбленного в неё звездного идиота.

— Котонами-кун, — вывел из задумчивого состояния Канаэ голос Такарада, — я закончил. Хорошо поработала, можешь быть свободна.

— Хорошо, — все ещё немного отрешенно отозвалась та, поднимаясь со своего места.

— И я надеюсь, что не стоит даже упоминать о том, что всё произошедшее сегодня не должно покинуть стен этого кабинета? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Такарада, и Канаэ удивленно на него уставилась.

Ей самой бы даже в голову никогда не пришло об этом болтать.

Рассказывать о таком посторонним людям? 

О нет, всё это нужно было сохранить для личного шантажа!

***

У Марии был отвратительный день.

Она никак не могла дозвониться до сестренки, а ведь ей было интересно, сработала ли магия на этот раз.

Мария давно заметила, как Рен-сама смотрел на нее, и она даже смирилась с тем, что тот никогда не женится на ней самой.

Рен-сама уже был влюблен.

Мария надулась. Сестренка была единственной девушкой, которой бы она уступила Рена-сама. А Рен-сама был единственным мужчиной, достойным её обожаемой сестры. Так почему же та отказывалась замечать правду и совсем не ценила жертвы самой Марии?

Именно поэтому Марии пришлось проглотить остатки своего эгоизма и сходить в магазин магического инвентаря.

Разумеется, Мария знала, как опасна и непостоянна любовная магия. Она не была глупой, поэтому выбрала вместо этого магию судьбы.

Если бы сестренка поняла, как крепко она связаны красной нитью с Реном-сама, то может быть, она бы приняла его чувства. 

Но волшебная свеча должна была догореть всего через пару часов. А Мария все еще не знала, сработала ли магия.

Разумеется, она бы всё узнала и потом. Но её действительно волновала судьба двух её самых любимых взрослых.

Мария переживала и не находила себе места.

А еще дед сказал, что у них ненадолго останутся важные гости, и попросил её даже не приближаться к гостевой комнате, чтобы случайно их не потревожить.

Это было несправедливо! 

Мария умела хранить секреты и имела право хотя бы поприветствовать гостей.

Но так было даже лучше. Она могла убить двух зайцев одновременно: отвлечься от собственных переживаний и удовлетворить любопытство.

Мария улыбнулась. Она знала дом как свои пять пальцев. А еще Мария знала толк в маскировке. Эти «важные гости» даже не узнают, что за ними следят.

***

А вот теперь Мария была действительно обижена на деда.

«Важные гости» оказались светловолосым мальчиком примерно её возраста и милой девочкой на пару лет помладше. Так почему же Мария не могла поиграть с этими детьми?

Мария нахмурилась еще сильнее, глядя, как мальчик что-то оживленно рассказывал. В какой-то момент девочка рассмеялась и радостно захлопала в ладоши, и Мария подалась вперед, стараясь уловить суть рассказа, но потеряла равновесие и вывалилась из своего укрытия.

— Ой, — поморщилась Мария, хватаясь за ушибленную руку.

— Ты как? — услышала она обеспокоенный голос и вскинула голову.

Мальчик выглядел действительно встревоженным. Он протянул руку и аккуратно помог ей подняться с пола.

— Ты в порядке? 

Мария перевела взгляд на взволнованную девочку и ахнула. Если бы она не знала лучше, то подумала бы, что она родная сестра Кьеко.

— Да, прошу прощенья за беспокойство, — смущенно улыбнулась Мария, поправляю свою одежду. Она пораженно замерла, когда услышала нежный вопрос мальчика.

— Кьёко-чан, всё нормально?

— Да, — тихо ответила та, не отрывая от Марии восхищенного взгляда. — Она такая красивая.

Мальчик ласково ей улыбнулся и взял за руку, а потом вновь повернулся к нарушителю их спокойствия.

— Откуда ты взялась? 

— Ох, — Мария смущенно прикусила губу, — дедушка сказал, что у нас сегодня гости. Я хотела поздороваться.

— О! — мальчик заинтересованно склонил голову на бок. — Ты внучка босса?

Зная, что некоторые иностранные звезды именно так называли деда (а судя по акценту, мальчик не был японцем), та кивнула.

— Меня зовут Мария.

— Очень приятно, Мария, я — Куон, — улыбнулся тот, а потом посмотрел на все еще смущенно жмущуюся к нему девочку и гордо продолжил. — А это моя принцесса!

Девочка удивленно ойкнула и уткнулась в его рубашку, скрывая румянец.

— О! — Мария изумленно моргнула, переводя взгляд с Куона-куна на девочку и обратно. 

А потом все кусочки головоломки встали на свои места.

Магия работала.

Её сестренка всегда была поразительно застенчивой и не признавала своей уникальности, и Мария просто не могла не подыграть.

— Мне очень приятно встретиться с Вами, принцесса Кьёко-сама, — она присела в реверансе и хихикнула, услышав пораженный вздох от девочки.

Куон-кун одобрительно кивнул, и улыбка Марии стала еще ярче.

— А давайте я покажу вам дом?

— Но, Такарада-сан… — замялась было маленькая Кьеко.

— Не волнуйся, Кьёко-чан, — Куон-кун погладил её по голове, успокаивая. — Он не будет злиться. А если что, я всегда тебя защищу.

Мария не знала, почему из всех вариантов магия решила превратить их в детей. Но то, что Рен-сама в первую очередь волновался о благополучии сестренки, было самой правильной в мире вещью.

***

Дед нашел их играющими в переодевание в его гигантской гардеробной.

Увидев, как дети весело проводили время, он облегченно вздохнул. Но по глубокой складке на лбу Мария поняла, что она все еще в беде.

— Мария, я могу с тобой поговорить?

У нее не было выбора, поэтому, успокаивающе улыбнувшись Кьеко, она подошла к деду.

Тот поджал губы и хотел уж было начать привычный поток нравоучений, но его опередила сама Мария.

— А что, Рен-сама натуральный блондин?

Дед тяжело вздохнул и потер переносицу.

— Это большой секрет, о котором знают единицы.

— Я понимаю, — серьезно кивнула Мария.

— Как ты вообще их узнала?

— Ну, у меня были сомнения, пока ты не подтвердил, что Куон-кун действительно Рен-сама.

Дед моргнул, а потом громко рассмеялся, похлопав Марию по голове. Напряженная атмосфера вмиг испарилась.

— Хорошо, ты умная девочка, — гордо улыбнулся дед. — Вы весело провели время?

— Да! — радостно воскликнула Мария и набрала полную грудь воздуха, чтобы рассказать про их совместные приключения, но тут за её спиной послышался грохот.

— Что?.. — Мария поражено обернулась и увидела лежащую на полу сестренку в её привычном виде.

Потирающий затылок Рен-сама сидел чуть поодаль.

— Свеча догорела, — разочарованно заметила Мария. Она была бы не прочь провести еще немного времени с их детскими версиями.

— О чем ты? Какая свеча? — переспросил дед.

Мария лишь грустно покачала головой. Она так и не поняла, чего добивалась магия.

Кьеко резко села и пораженно оглянулась по сторонам. Она помотала головой, не веря в происходящее, а потом заметила Рена-сама.

— Корн! — вздохнула она, и на её глазах выступили слезы.

Тот вздрогнул и виновато отвел взгляд. Весь его внешний вид говорил о том, что он ожидал пощечины.

Но вместо этого, та обхватила его лицо руками, вынуждая посмотреть на себя.

— Это действительно ты?

Рен-сама пристыжено кивнул.

У Марии перехватило дыхание от интенсивности их взглядов. Она посмотрела на завороженного деда, по щекам которого текли слезы радости, и дернула его за руку, уводя из комнаты. Её дед всегда был большим поклонником мелодрам, но сейчас сестренка и Рен-сама в свидетелях не нуждались.

— Почему ты мне не рассказал об этом раньше? — Мария услышала срывающийся голос Кьеко и улыбнулась.

Кажется, магия действительно сделала все правильно. Между возлюбленными не должно быть тайн.

Она сделала всё, что могла. Теперь же их будущее зависело только от них самих.


End file.
